stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Units
"In a world called, 'Inamorta', you're surrounded by discriminate nations." Description There are many units in Stick Empires, each showing individuality and a use in the army. For example, the Speartons provide protection to their Shadowrath while they deliver the painful strikes, while the Magikill and Archidons support them by disarraying their enemies. Each of the two factions are unique and represent their own share of advantages, which can easily be seen in their units. This page shows a small summary of each individual unit. For a much more detailed version, simply click the name of the unit below. Order Swordwrath The Swordwrath are basic units of Order that often serve as distractions and cannon-fodder, due to their numbers. Alone, they are meek, yet in groups, they prove lethal. They have low health and low damage, and have the Rage ability, which lets the Swordwrath scream and glow red with anger, making it attack and move much faster. Archidons The Archidons serve as the ranged units of Order's defenses. Despite their low health, they are able to deal a considerate amount of damage. They have one ability, known as Fire Arrows, which gives the Archidon more damage for its next attack, and will raise his bow onto the air, hitting a far away enemy unit. Spearton Speartons act as tank defensive units to protect Order's valuable yet fragile support men. They are very hard to get past, due to their immense health, and are able to deal a considerate amount of damage themselves, dealing twice more damage than the Swordwrath. Speartons have two abilities that are connected to each other--Shield Wall and Shield Bash. Shield Wall allows the Speartons to form a defensive, raising their shields eye-level. They will take 40% less damage and can use Shield Bash, which will stun the enemy for a brief period. Shadowrath The Shadowrath are dueling masters that utilize in assassination of enemy units. They are extremely fast, have moderate health, and deal large amounts of damage. They have two abilities. One is known as Shinobi, which Albowtross Albowtross are flying units capable of launching armor-piercing bolts that deal extra damage for armored units Meric Female magician trained to heal front line troops and has a meager chance of defending itself in combat Magikill Infantry magicians who casts a vast variety of spells that affect large areas of the battlefield Enslaved Giant Powerful chained-up giants of chaos who toss heavy-damage boulders at specific enemies Chaos Crawler weird cat things that benifet from fighting in packs and chasing down retreating units Dead walking corpse that uses it's own guts as a form of ranged combat Bomber kamikazee bombers with a death wish, these little guys deal massive damage to unarmored units Juggerknight dark, demented versions of speartons who deal incredible damage with their axes Eclipsor flying unit that soars the skies at fast, steady rate and is easily and cheaply trained Marrowkai skeletal mage specializing in weight loss, necromancy, and summoning black magic upon the field Medusa masters of venom, and ugliness, medusa can turn units to stone and spray poison onto the ground Giant gargantuam warrior who uses his club to deal large swathes of damage to all in range Which spellcaster do you like the most> Meric Magikill Marrowkai Medusa